L'Empire de la Mort
by Rodo
Summary: Eine neue Identität und ein neues Leben - zumindest lauten so die Pläne von Methos, noch bekannt als Adam Pierson. Doch Amanda macht ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung als sie ihn unerwartet um Hilfe bittet. Nick Wolfe ist der Ansicht, dass er keine Hilfe braucht; er hat andere Probleme. Einen neuen Fall, zum Beispiel.


**L'Empire de la Mort**

Die Bücher waren nach Themengebieten sortiert in Kisten verpackt, alles Zerbrechliche schon als Gefahrengut verschickt, die Rechnungen bezahlt, das Geschirr wartete sauber geordnet darauf, dass es an die Reihe kam … ja, dachte sich Methos, als er in Adam Piersons Pariser Wohnung stand, es lief alles nach Plan. Es war an der Zeit, dass Adam Pierson sich auf seine lange geplante Weltreise begab und nie wieder auftauchte. Methos dagegen würde in Noah Benjamins Londoner Wohnung ziehen und wieder einmal Medizin studieren. Er hatte schon seit über hundert Jahren nicht mehr praktiziert und eine Menge aufzuholen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich Lust auf ein langwieriges Studium hatte. Es ließ sich eben nicht vermeiden. Wenigstens lief alles wie am Schnürchen; nach tausenden von Jahren war Methos ein Experte darin, Wohnungen und Identitäten zu wechseln, wenn nötig auch in Windeseile.

Es klingelte – vielleicht der Vermieter, der eine Frage wegen der Wohnungsübergabe hatte. Das Geschirr würde noch eine Weile warten müssen. Methos seufzte und hoffte, dass es nicht zu lange dauern würde. Doch der Vermieter stand nicht vor der Tür. Stattdessen klingte es noch einmal, also drückte Methos den Knopf fürs Mikrofon und fragte: „Wer da?"

Für eine Sekunde knisterte es, dann kam die Antwort: „Pizzalieferung."

Methos rollte mit den Augen und drückte auf den Knopf, der die Haustür im Erdgeschoss öffnen würde. Es dauerte kaum drei Sekunden, da spürte er die Nähe eines anderen Unsterblichen. Methos hechtete zu seinem Mantel und zog sein Schwert heraus, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Dann ging er zurück zur Wohnungstür und öffnete sie.

Amanda blickte ihn aus verweinten Augen an und warf sich in seine Arme, bevor er auch nur Hallo sagen konnte. Sie klammerte sich an seinem Pullover fest und ließ sich auch nicht von dem einen Arm beruhigen, den er ihr um die Schultern legte. Mit Müh und Not bugsierte er sie soweit in die Wohnung, dass er die Tür mit dem Schwert zustoßen konnte, bevor er es notdürftig im Schirmständer deponierte.

„Amanda?", fragte Methos vorsichtig.

Amanda schniefte theatralisch. „Du musst mir helfen, Methos."

„Was ist denn dieses Mal los? Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Wie du siehst, bin ich gerade am Umziehen."

Sie setzte stattdessen die größten Hundeaugen auf, die er je gesehen hatte. Verdammt, er wusste jetzt schon, dass sie ihn rumkriegen würde. Ob er den Umzug verschieben sollte? Die Kisten konnten noch ein paar Tagen warten. Fürs Putzen könnte er notfalls Personal bestellen.

„Ich habe Mist gebaut. Es geht um einen Freund von mir – niemanden den du kennst. Er heißt Nick und … na ja, er nimmt es mir übel, dass ich ihn umgebracht habe. Und jetzt ist er unsterblich und Gott weiß wo ohne Schwert und Lehrer und ich weiß einfach nicht weiter. Er will mich nicht mehr sehen, aber ich kann ihn doch nicht einfach alleine lassen." Sie seufzte – noch theatralischer – und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Die Möbelpacker waren für morgen bestellt.

Methos schwieg einen Moment. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du _meine_ Hilfe willst?"

Amanda legte den Kopf schief und lächelte verlegen. „Du bist nicht meine erste Wahl, glaub mir, aber mit Liam will er auch nicht reden, da der ihm nichts davon gesagt hat, dass er einer von uns ist, und Duncan steckt wieder sonst wo, natürlich ohne Telefon, denkt wahrscheinlich, die Funkwellen stören seine spirituelle Erleuchtung." Sie rollte mit den Augen. „Seinen Beobachter hat er selbstverständlich auch abgeschüttelt, auch wenn es immer ist als wolle man Joe die Zähne ziehen wenn man ihn nach so was fragt."

„Gut zu wissen, wo deine Prioritäten liegen. Aber warum ausgerechnet ich?"

„Er kennt dich nicht, hat keinen Grund auf dich wütend zu sein und du bist der letzte, der irgendjemandem den Kopf abschlägt, wenn es nicht unbedingt sein muss. Du hast ein Talent dafür dich von Ärger fernzuhalten, oder wenigstens mehr Talent dafür als alle anderen Unsterblichen die ich kenne. Du hast außerdem ein Talent dafür, andere aus Schwierigkeiten rauszuholen, wenn du dich dazu durchringen kannst. Du kannst ihm beibringen, wie man als Unsterblicher überlebt, immerhin kannst du das am besten. Und du schuldest mir was."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja", bestätigte Amanda mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit. Dieser Mann musste ihr wirklich wichtig sein. Methos hatte sie selten so aus der Fassung gesehen. Eigentlich nur, wenn MacLeod sich wieder einmal heldenhaft dumm verhielt. Er ließ einen letzten resignierten Blick durch die halbleere Wohnung streifen und verabschiedete sich von einem ruhigen Umzug und einigen Wochen Ferien auf Tahiti vor Studienbeginn.

„Also gut, aber nur, wenn du dich dafür um meine Sachen kümmerst. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass alles heil und vollständig da ankommt, wo es hingehört."

Amanda seufzte erleichtert und begann wieder ihrem sonst so fröhlichen Selbst zu ähneln. „Danke." Dann sprang sie auf und umarmte ihn kurz.

„So, und jetzt erzähl mir erst mal, was genau passiert ist."

* * *

Nick schwang das Katana experimentell zur Seite und wieder zurück. Es fühlte sich fremd an, so als bräuchte er keine Kraft und doch zu viel. Er seufzte. Er würde sich niemals daran gewöhnen, auch wenn es vielleicht zum Teil am Schwert lag. Für das Katana hatte er sich nur entschieden, weil es am einfachsten zu bekommen war. Es gab offenbar Fans, die mit ihnen ihre Wohnungen dekorierten, aber trotzdem auf ein echtes Schwert bestanden. Vorsichtig schob er es zurück in die Scheide und stopfte es in die Sporttasche. Nicht optimal, aber weniger auffällig, als es so mit sich herumzutragen. Es musste reichen, bis er sich einen Mantel zulegen konnte.

Jemand klopfte an die Zimmertür. Nick seufzte und öffnete widerwillig. Bert stand davor und starrte ihn missbilligend an, wie immer in den letzten Tagen, aber es war sein Haus, also konnte Nick ihn schlecht aus dem Zimmer schmeißen.

„Wie lange willst du dich hier noch verkriechen?", murrte Bert. Nick wusste, dass er es nur gut meinte. Seine Stimmung verbesserte das trotzdem nicht.

„Bert …"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es ist nicht meine Sache, es geht mich auch gar nichts an, aber wenn ich schon für dich mit Amanda und ihren Freunden anlege, kannst du dich wenigstens bei mir revanchieren und dich nützlich machen."

Nick fühlte sich erstaunlich müde. „Worum geht's?", fragte er matt.

Bert starrte ihn einen Augenblick an. Offenbar hatte er mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. „Nadine Dubois' Bruder wurde ermordet. Die Polizei hält es für einen Raubmord. Denis Dubois habe die Diebe überrascht, als sie sein Appartement ausräumen wollten. Nadine ist anderer Ansicht. Sie meint, dass die Diebe etwas Bestimmtes gesucht haben und dass ihr Bruder deswegen sterben musste. Sie möchte wissen, warum ihr Bruder sterben musste. Hier, ihre Adresse." Er reichte Nick einen säuberlich beschrifteten Zettel. Berts Sekretärin schrieb wesentlich deutlicher als er. „Sie rechnet heute noch mit dir", fügte er noch hinzu.

Nick runzelte die Stirn. „Ich habe noch nicht ja gesagt."

„Entweder das oder du erzählst mir endlich, was passiert ist." Nick schenkte ihm einen halbherzigen bösen Blick. „Dachte ich's mir doch. Und jetzt mach dich an die Arbeit, damit ich wenigstens nicht lügen muss, wenn wieder jemand nach dir fragt."

Nick seufzte, streifte sich die Jacke über und war schon fast zur Tür hinaus, als er sich an die Sporttasche erinnerte. Ein bitteres Gefühl kroch seinen Hals hinauf, doch er ging trotzdem zurück und holte sie, während Bert ihm mit Argusaugen folgte. Vielleicht sollte er doch in ein Hotel ziehen. Bert würde das nicht mehr lange mit sich machen lassen. 

Nadine Dubois war eine schlanke Frau Mitte dreißig, der man ansah, dass sie kaum geschlafen und viel geweint hatte. Sie schien förmlich in ihrem bordeauxroten Pullover zu versinken und ihre Haare sahen so aus, als ob sie sie hastig mit einem Haargummi zusammengebunden hatte. Sie empfing Nick an der Tür und führte ihn in ihr Wohnzimmer, das von modernen Regalen und halbantiker Sitzgarnitur bestimmt wurde. Auf dem Kaffeetisch standen zwei dampfende Tassen und eine Packung Taschentücher.

Nadine versank in ihren Gedanken, nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten. Nick ließ ihr einen Moment Zeit, dann räusperte er sich vorsichtig. Ihr Blick hing noch einen Sekundenbruchteil in der Luft, dann starrte sie ihn mit aller Aufmerksamkeit an.

„Womit kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mlle. Dubois?"

Nadines Blick wurde weicher und sie lächelte verlegen. „Oh. Es tut mir leid. Die letzten Tage waren etwas viel für mich. Denis, die Polizei mit ihren Fragen und jetzt muss ich mich um die Beerdigung kümmern." Sie seufzte.

„Ist schon gut. Ich kann das verstehen. Meine Ex-Frau ist vor kurzem gestorben."

„Sie wurde aber nicht ermordet, oder?", bemerkte Nadine zynisch, doch es dauerte keinen Moment und sie setzte zu einer Entschuldigung an.

Nick kam ihr zuvor. „Doch. Sie war Anwältin und hat sich mit den Falschen angelegt."

Nadine blickte nun verlegen auf die Blümchentischdecke und goss sich Milch in ihren Kaffee. Nick schalt sich für seine barsche Antwort, aber es war zu spät, um sie zurückzunehmen.

„Für Sie auch?", fragte Nadine mit einer Geste auf die andere Kaffeetasse.

Nick kehrte mit seinen Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Schwarz bitte."

Sie nickte und schob die Tasse auf ihn zu. Nick nahm sie höflich an und trank einen Schluck. Besser, als er es erwartet hatte. Seit er in Frankreich war, hatte er fast nur Kaffee serviert bekommen, den man eher als Espresso bezeichnen könnte.

„Ich hoffe, man hat den Mörder gefasst?", fragte Nadine vorsichtig.

Nick nickte nur und hoffte, dass das Thema damit abgehakt war. Er war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, über Lauren zu reden. Und noch weniger wollte er an Julius Heller denken. „Also, wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Nadine nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und holte einmal tief Luft. Nick fragte sich plötzlich, ob sie ihren Kaffee vielleicht mir Whisky gestreckt hatte. „Mein Bruder war in letzter Zeit sehr … verschlossen. Eigentlich hatten wir immer einer recht enge Beziehung, schließlich sind wir beide nicht dazu gekommen zu heiraten, aber dann ist unser Onkel gestorben. Er war unser letzter lebender näherer Verwandter. Wir haben noch einige entfernte Cousins, aber die habe ich vielleicht zwei oder drei Mal im Leben gesehen." Für einen Moment blickte Nadine in die Luft als schwelgte sie in Erinnerungen. Dann verzog sie kurz den Mund und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zu. „All das muss meinen Bruder mehr mitgenommen haben, als ich dachte. Er hat sich um den Nachlass gekümmert. Unser Onkel hat seinen Lebtag lang nichts weggeworfen und mein Bruder hatte dieselbe Macke. Die paar Male, die ich ihn zu Gesicht bekommen habe, hat er mir ganz begeistert von irgendwelchen Familienerbstücken erzählt, die es ihm besonders angetan haben. Eins davon war das Tagebuch eines unserer Vorfahren: Eugène de Chavannes. Er war geradezu besessen davon. De Chavannes hat zur Zeit Napoleons gelebt und diese Zeit hat meinen Bruder schon immer fasziniert, aber es war mehr als das …" Sie schniefte und griff sich ein Taschentuch. „Ich habe ihn nie wirklich verstanden."

„Das Tagebuch … war es unter den Dingen, die gestohlen wurden?"

Nadine nickte kräftig, schnäuzte in ihr Taschentuch und fuhr dann mit brüchiger Stimme fort: „Alles andere … Geld, eine Uhr, etwas Schmuck – alles andere war offensichtlich wertvoll. Dass das Buch fehlte, fiel mir erst nach zwei Tagen auf, als ich endlich wieder in seine Wohnung durfte. Er hat es immer in die oberste Schreibtischschublade gelegt. Ich wollte auch einmal einen Blick darauf werfen und Denis meinte, dass er mit einem Freund wegen dem Tagebuch gesprochen hatte, weil es ein neues Licht auf die Geschichte werfen könnte. Und ich wollte mich ihm etwas näher fühlen, aber es war weg. Ich habe die gesamte Wohnung abgesucht und es nirgends gefunden."

„Haben Sie den Freund gefragt? Vielleicht hat er es ja zur Begutachtung gegeben."

Nadine schüttelte abwesend den Kopf. „Davon hat er nie geredet, und in dem Fall hätte man sich ja auch bei mir gemeldet oder ich hätte irgendwo eine Adresse gefunden, oder einen Eintrag in Denis' Terminkalender, aber da war nichts."

„Und das hat Sie misstrauisch gemacht?"

Sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern und seufzte resigniert. „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber man nimmt doch kein einzelnes Buch von zweifelhaftem Wert mit, wenn man nicht weiß, was es damit auf sich hat, oder?"

Nick war sich dessen nicht so sicher. Vielleicht war das Buch wirklich bei einem Gutachter, oder Denis Dubois hatte es einem Freund geliehen. Vielleicht hatte Nadine es auch einfach nicht gefunden und möglicherweise fanden die Diebe einfach, dass ein altes Buch etwas wert sein musste und hatten es deshalb mitgenommen. Seine Zweifel behielt er jedoch für sich. „Ich werde herausfinden, ob der Diebstahl des Tagebuchs etwas mit dem Mord an Ihrem Bruder zu tun hat, und ich werde mein Bestes geben, um es Ihnen zurückzubringen", versprach er.

„Danke", murmelte Nadine schluchzend.

„Kann ich Sie noch um den Terminkalender bitten?"

Nadine verließ kurz das Zimmer, um ihn zu holen. Nick hoffte, dass er sein Versprechen tatsächlich würde halten können. Hehlerware dieser Art aufzuspüren war beileibe nicht sein Spezialgebiet, dabei half ihm Amanda in der Regel. Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders als Nadine zu helfen, so gut er konnte. Es schien sich auch niemand anderes um den Job zu reißen. Mit einigen großen Schlucken leerte er die Tasse und verabschiedete sich dann nach einer weiteren Beileidsbekundung von seiner Klientin. Er hatte einige Adressen abzuklappern.

* * *

Methos hüllte sich tiefer in seinen Mantel, mehr aus Gewohnheit, denn wirklich kalt war es nicht. Er hatte ihn sowieso nur aus einem Grund angezogen: Er wollte Amandas neuen Freund lieber nicht ohne Schwert treffen. Sie hatte ihm zwar versichert, dass Nick absolut harmlos war, solange man ihn nicht provozierte, aber sie kannte nur Nick den Sterblichen. Wer wusste schon, was Nick der Unsterbliche tun würde?

Bert Myers wohnte in einer Gegend, in der Adam Pierson in etwa so wenig auffiel wie ein Tiger im Löwengehege. Auch deshalb machte er den Rücken gerade und versuchte möglichst so zu wirken, als ob er dorthin gehören würde. Eine ältere Frau in teurem Pelzmantel, den sie wohl ebenso wenig wegen dem Wetter trug wie Methos seinen, schenkte ihm einen abschätzigen Blick, als sie mit ihrem Terrier spazieren ging. Methos ließ sich nicht weiter von ihr beeindrucken, als er zu Berts Tür ging und auf die Klingel drückte. Kaum einen Moment später öffnete ein schlecht gelaunter Mann Mitte dreißig die Tür gerade soweit, dass man ihn aber nicht die Wohnung sehen konnte. „Ja?", blaffte er.

Methos runzelte die Stirn. „Bert Myers?", fragte er neutral, bemüht um ein möglichst harmlos wirkendes Auftreten. Er versuchte es noch mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, doch Myers schien sich davon nicht einwickeln zu lassen. Er starrte ihn nur feindselig an und ließ den Blick über den verdächtigen Mantel wandern.

„Ja. Und wer sind Sie?"

„Adam Pierson. Ich suche Nick Wolfe?"

Myers schnaubte. „Nick ist nicht hier."

Methos verkniff sich ein Stöhnen. „Ich weiß, dass er zurzeit hier wohnt. Amanda hat es mir erzählt und sie irrt sich bei so was eigentlich nicht. Ich möchte wirklich nur mit ihm reden, nichts weiter."

„Nick ist nicht hier."

Methos legte den Kopf schief. „Kann ich drinnen auf ihn warten?"

Myers musterte ihn wieder und Methos bemühte sich, ganz Adam Pierson zu sein, ein Doktorand mit Spezialgebiet alte Sprachen, ein bisschen unbeholfen und absolut harmlos. Myers kaufte es ihm trotzdem keine Sekunde ab. Wahrscheinlich half es nicht gerade, dass er wusste, dass Methos Amanda kannte.

„Also gut. Das Wohnzimmer ist am Ende des Flurs links."

Methos nickte erleichtert und verabschiedete sich an der Garderobe widerwillig von seinem Mantel. Myers ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, bis er wusste, dass Methos darunter keine AK-47 oder eine Rohrbombe versteckt hatte. Dann verschwand er in der Küche und ließ Methos im Wohnzimmer alleine. Das Dekor war ausgesprochen langweilig und wenig aufschlussreich, aber Methos ließ trotzdem den Blick über das Bücherregal gleiten.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, dann kam Myers mit zwei Bechern Kaffee zurück, die er auf den Wohnzimmertisch stellte. Methos setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nippte vorsichtig an dem heißen Getränk und ließ es sich gefallen, dass Myers ihn über den Tisch hinweg fixierte. Vermutlich versuchte er schlau aus ihm zu werden und scheiterte kläglich.

„Also. Wird mir irgendwer irgendwann einmal erzählen, was mit den beiden los ist? Einen Moment sind sie die besten Freunde, im nächsten werde ich von allen möglichen Leuten belästigt, die nach Nick suchen, der sich bei mir versteckt um seine Wunden zu lecken", zeterte er schließlich.

Methos hob elegant die Augenbrauen und nippte weiter unbeeindruckt von Myers' Wutausbruch an seinem Kaffee, während der ihn anstarrte und auf seine Antwort wartete. Methos fragte sich, ob er einfach stumm bleiben sollte, bis Myers vor Frust platzte, kam dann aber zu dem Schluss, dass der Ärger das Amüsement nicht wert war. Er hatte es Amanda schließlich versprochen.

„Amanda … hat einen ziemlich großen Fehler begangen. Sie hat – wie immer – nicht darüber nachgedacht, welche Konsequenzen ihre Handlungen haben könnten, und wir dürfen das jetzt ausbaden, allen voran Nick."

„Und trotzdem soll Nick sich wieder mit ihr vertragen?"

Methos schüttelte den Kopf. „Darum geht es nicht. Nick braucht Hilfe, obwohl er das wohl nicht so sehen wird. Amanda könnte ihm helfen, aber da sie an allem schuld ist …"

„Wenn Nick Hilfe braucht, kann er sich ruhig an mich wenden", erklärte Myers selbstbewusst.

Methos musste schmunzeln. „Das glaube ich Ihnen gerne, ich glaube nur nicht, dass Sie ihm in dieser Sache helfen können."

Myers war seine Frustration deutlich anzusehen. Der Mann war ein ehemaliger Spion und es musste ihn gewaltig wurmen, dass niemand ihm sagte, was wirklich Sache war. Alles, was er zu hören bekam, waren vage Umschreibungen. „Es ist Nicks, Amandas und mein Geheimnis und wesentlich komplizierter, als Sie es sich vorstellen können. Fakt ist, Nick braucht jemanden, der ihm hilft, und die Auswahl ist nicht gerade groß. Ich würde auch lieber meinen Urlaub in der Südsee genießen, aber ich schulde Amanda noch etwas und sie würde mir Jahrhunderte nicht verzeihen, wenn Nick etwas passiert."

„Was sollte Nick denn passieren?", bohrte Myers spitz nach, doch Methos kam gerade noch dazu unverbindlich mit den Schultern zucken, bevor er spürte, wie sich ein Unsterblicher dem Haus näherte. Seine Reflexe meldeten sich und ein Zucken fuhr durch seine Hand, während sein Blick unweigerlich zur Tür wanderte.

„Was?", fragte Bert und blickte ebenfalls angespannt zur Tür.

„Nick ist da, vermute ich", antwortete Methos, doch während Bert sich daraufhin entspannte, horchte Methos in die nachmittägliche Stille, bis er hörte, wie sich zögernd ein Schlüssel herumdrehte und die Wohnungstür aufging. Dann tasteten sich vorsichtige Schritte durch den Flur und ein Mann, den Methos etwa auf sein eigenes (äußeres) Alter schätzte, stapfte mit angespanntem Gesicht ins Wohnzimmer. Die Anspannung schlug jedoch sehr schnell in Überraschung und Vorsicht um, als er erkannte, dass Methos keiner der Unsterblichen war, die er kannte. Eine Hand wanderte zu einer Sporttasche, die er über die Schulter geschwungen mit sich herum trug.

Methos stand hastig auf (Bewegungsfreiheit hatte in heiklen Situationen immer seine Vorteile) und hob beschwichtigend die Hände, in der Hoffnung, Nick dadurch beruhigen zu können. Seine Augen flackerten kurz zu einer Lampe – einer möglichen Waffe – auf der Anrichte. „Hey, immer mit der Ruhe, ich komme in Frieden."

Nick schien das zwar nicht zu glauben, entspannte sich aber ein wenig. Methos ließ er trotzdem keine Sekunde lang aus den Augen. Stattdessen machte er sich extra groß und bedrohlich, woraufhin Methos sich dazu entschloss, eingeschüchtert zu spielen. Bert Myers räusperte sich schließlich und brach den Bann zwischen ihnen.

„Adam Pierson, ich bin ein Freund von Amanda", sagte Methos und streckte zaghaft die Hand aus.

Sobald er Amandas Namen hörte, presste Nick die Lippen aufeinander. „Nick Wolfe", gab er einsilbig zurück und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Ich bin gekommen um mit Ihnen zu reden –", begann Methos, doch Nick unterbrach ihn.

„Egal, was Amanda will, sie kann es vergessen."

Methos seufzte. Stur, mutig, vermutlich besaß er auch noch enorm viel Ehrgefühl. Genau Amandas Typ. „Mach uns beiden das Leben leichter und hör dir wenigstens an, was ich zu sagen habe. Du willst dich vielleicht mit Amanda streiten, aber ich nicht. Außerdem hast du – egal was du denkst – ganz offensichtlich Hilfe nötig."

„Und worum geht es?", fragte Nick müde.

Methos blickte zu Bert Myers, der immer noch im Sessel saß und jedes Wort aufmerksam verfolgte. „Ich denke, das sollten wir woanders besprechen. Unter vier Augen."

Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie sich die Zahnräder in Nicks Kopf drehten. Er musterte erst Bert, dann Methos und antwortete dann mit mehr Verstand als erwartet: „Nein. Wir können ein Treffen auf heiligem Boden vereinbaren, aber das muss warten, bis ich mit meinem Fall fertig bin."

„Das ändert nichts daran, dass du einen Lehrer brauchst, wenn du die nächsten paar Jahre überleben willst. Ich bin nicht hinter deinem Kopf her. Ich bin schon lange hinter niemandes Kopf her, aber Paris ist bei weitem kein sicheres Pflaster, wie du vielleicht selbst schon feststellen konntest."

„Und wieso sollte ich Ihnen das glauben?"

Methos musste grinsen. „Das solltest du nicht, jedenfalls nicht ohne ausreichend Informationen. Du kannst ja Amanda fragen."

Nick starrte ihm in Augen und Methos starrte amüsiert zurück. Er war kurz davor nachzugeben, als –

„Kann mir jetzt vielleicht irgendwer erklären, _was genau hier los ist?_ ", donnerte Bert Myers, den Methos doch glatt für einen Augenblick vergessen hatte. Er hoffte allerdings, dass er seine peinliche Berührtheit besser versteckte als Nick.

„Bert …"

„Nick."

„Du würdest es sowieso nicht glauben."

„Das weißt du nicht, solange du es nicht versucht hast."

Nick seufzte und Methos konnte ahnen, wie es ausgehen würde. Im Kopf bereitete er schon das Gespräch mit Joe vor, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. „Das ist keine gute Idee", murmelte er. Im Gegenzug erntete er zwei böse Blicke. „Ich habe eine bessere Idee – mit der wir uns alle eine peinliche Unterhaltung ersparen können. Ich kenne jemanden, der die ganze Sache wesentlich besser erklären kann als wir und der vermutlich wesentlich mehr weiß als Nick und es im Gegensatz zu mir auch erklären wird. Wenn Nick einverstanden ist."

„Und wer soll das bitte sein? Amanda?", warf Nick zynisch ein.

Methos schüttelte den Kopf. „Sein Name ist Joe Dawson und er ist zur Zeit in Paris. Ihm gehört _Le Blues Bar_. Wenn Sie sagen, dass Adam Pierson Sie geschickt hat und dass ich ihn bitte, alles zu erklären, macht er das sicher. Amanda kennt er übrigens auch."

„Und mich", bemerkte Nick abwesend. „Er ist in Paris?"

Methos nickte.

„Und Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Nick skeptisch.

„Schon eine ganze Weile, länger als Amanda auf jeden Fall", versichterte Methos.

Nick fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. „Also gut", sagte er schließlich. „Wenn du es dann immer noch nicht glaubst, ist dir auch nicht mehr zu helfen."

Myers sah ihn bedrohlich an, aber Nick schien sich davon nicht beeindrucken zu lassen. Methos spürte Nicks Blick auf sich, als er die Adresse der Bar auf einem Zettel notierte und ihn Myers gab, der sie sich ausgiebig ansah und vermutlich auswendig lernte.

„Also, was ist das für ein Fall?", fragte Methos schließlich. „Wenn wir erst weiter reden können, bis er gelöst ist, sollten wir uns besser an die Arbeit machen. Und vielleicht kann ich ja helfen."

„Und wie? Mlle Dubois möchte, dass ich ein gestohlenes Tagebuch wieder auftreibe und herausfinde, ob es etwas mit dem Mord an ihrem Bruder zu tun hat. Ich habe den Terminkalender überprüft – nichts, nur ein Termin mit einem Anwalt, einer mit dem Zahnarzt und ein paar Besuche bei Touristenattraktionen. Ich war schon in zwei Buchläden für seltene Bücher aber ohne Erfolg. Ich bin eigentlich nur zurückgekommen um zu fragen, ob du irgendwelche Händler wüsstest, die an Tagebüchern aus napoleonischer Zeit Interesse hätten", fügte er an Bert gewandt hinzu.

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht mein Fachgebiet."

„Aber meins", mischte sich Methos ein. „Mir gehört ein Buchladen und für meine ehemaligen Arbeitgeber musste ich öfter antiquarische Bücher auftreiben und auswerten. Ich kenne ein paar Leute und kann herumfragen. Ich bin auch ganz brav", versprach Methos.

Nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit gab Nick endlich klein bei. „Also gut. Und wer würde mit solchen Bücher handeln?"

„Komm mit, ich führ' dich hin." Durch neue Energie beseelt verabschiedete Methos sich fröhlich von Myers und legte sich im Flur wieder gut gelaunt den Mantel um. Nick betrachtete den Mantel sogar noch misstrauischer als sein Gastgeber. „Nur eine Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Man weiß nie, wen man auf der Straße trifft. Keine Angst, wenn ich hinter deinem Kopf her wäre, würde ich es wahrscheinlich sowieso anders anstellen. Hinterher mit Amanda zu kämpfen wäre den Ärger so oder so nicht wert."

Nick war immer noch nicht überzeugt (wenigstens hatte der Mann etwas gesunden Menschenverstand), aber daran konnte Methos auf die Schnelle nichts ändern. Womöglich vertraute er auch einfach darauf, dass Methos die Pistolen nicht bemerkt hatte, die er unter der Jacke trug. Nick zu unterrichten würde ein ganzes Stück Arbeit werden. Was hatte er sich da nur wieder aufschwatzen lassen?"

„Also", fragte er, als sie endlich das Haus verlassen hatte und auf dem Weg zur Métro waren. „Nach wessen Tagebuch suchen wir?"

„Eugène Victor de Chavannes."

* * *

 _Paris, März 1814_

Nach Paris zurückzukehren war wirklich keine seiner besseren Ideen gewesen, dachte sich Methos, während er sich tiefer in den zerschlissenen Mantel hüllte, in dem Gott sei dank keine Flöhe lebten. Paris war kalt, er hatte nicht genug Geld für einen guten neuen Mantel und das Zimmer, dass der zur Untermiete hatte, war klein und die Tapete schimmelte. Wenigstens ließ ihn seine Vermieterin – eine alte Witwe – für gewöhnlich in Ruhe. Dafür gab Methos sich Mühe, ein möglichst vorbildlicher Untermieter zu sein.

Er zog die Nase hoch – sein Taschentuch hatte er vergessen. Paris war schon unter guten Umständen nicht gerade sein Lieblingsort. Trotzdem kehrte er immer wieder hierher zurück. Vielleicht wurde er auf seine alten Tage nostalgisch und fühlte sich von jeder Stadt angezogen, die über tausend Jahre alt war. Außerdem war Paris groß. In der Masse fiel man weniger auf und konnte problemlos verschwinden, wenn es ernst wurde. Von Verfolgungsjagden in der Wildnis hatte er für die nächsten zwei Jahrtausende genug. Und er hatte Freunde, die ihm nicht an den Kopf wollten.

Derzeit gab es jedoch ein anderes, dringenderes Problem: Paris stand kurz davor, von den Heeren der _Sixième Coalition_ eingenommen zu werden. Die gesamte Bevölkerung wartete Tag für Tag gespannt auf jedes Bisschen Informationen. In der Zwischenzeit wurden die Lücken mit den fantastischsten Geschichten ausgefüllt. Methos bemühte sich in der Regel, kriegerischen Konflikten aller Art fernzubleiben, deswegen hatte er während der französischen Revolution auch einen großen Bogen um Westeuropa gemacht. Die Guillotine hatte dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt. Allein bei dem Gedanken (oder doch wegen der Kälte?) schüttelte es ihn. Bonaparte dagegen führte seine Kriege fern der Heimat und hatte Erfolg, bis er auf die dumme Idee mit dem Russlandfeldzug kam.

Methos seufzte. Alles Jammern brachte nichts. Er hatte nicht einmal genug Geld für einen neuen Mantel, geschweige denn eine Kutsche aus Paris und saß so in einer Stadt fest, die bestenfalls Wochen vor der Eroberung stand. Die Schweiz als nächstes, dachte er sich. Die hatten einen Ruf dafür, sich aus allem herauszuhalten.

Eine eisige Windböe fegte durch die engen Häuserreihen. Methos blinzelte und zitterte vor sich hin. Vielleicht hätte er Darius doch an einem anderen Abend besuchen sollten. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie ein paar Tunichtgute ihn aus einer Seitengasse heraus taxierten. Methos starrte finster zurück; er war keine leichte Beute. Die Männer wichen langsam zurück in die Schatten.

Der Hof von Darius' kleiner Kapelle St. Joseph lag im Dunkeln, aber hinter der Tür und den Fensterläden flackerte Licht. Methos spürte seine Anwesenheit drei Schritte vor der Tür und klopfte, für den Fall, dass er Besuch hatte.

Darius war allein, als er die Tür öffnete. Auf dem Tisch stand ein halbleerer Teller mit Brot und Käse. Methos hatte ihn offenbar beim Abendessen gestört.

„Ah, Methos, alter Freund", grüßte Darius in seinem üblichen versöhnlichen Ton. „Du kommst zum Schachspielen?"

Methos nickte. Darius war ein Gewohnheitsmensch wie kein anderer Unsterblicher, den Methos jemals getroffen hatte. Seite Jahrhunderten schon bewahrte er das Schachspiel im selben Schrank auf, sodass Methos Brett und Figuren aufstellen konnte, während Darius sein karges Mahl verspeiste.

„Wie ist die Stimmung?", fragte er schließlich jovial, nachdem sie sich zusammen um das Schachbrett gesetzt hatten. Darius schob mit Bedacht den ersten Bauern zwei Felder nach vorne.

Methos grübelte – sowohl über die Antwort als auch über seinen Zug – dann erwiderte er: „Wie zu erwarten. Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Jeder Idiot weiß inzwischen, dass die Koalition auf Paris marschiert und nur ein Schwachkopf kann noch glauben, dass diese Schlacht noch abzuwehren ist. Natürlich kennt niemand die Details."

Darius seufzte. „Wenn sie doch nur irgendwann mit dem Kämpfen aufhören würden. Es bringt niemandem etwas."

„Wenn wir es schon nicht schaffen, wieso sollten sie es dann?"

„Versuch nicht, mich mit philosophischen Fragen abzulenken. Ich weiß genau, was du mit dem Springer planst."

Methos musste grinsen. „Ach ja?"

Wie sich herausstellte behielt Darius Recht, aber Methos war noch lange nicht geschlagen. Die ganze Zeit über unterhielten sie sich über alte und neue Freunde, hauptsächlich die von Darius, und militärische Feldzüge, die weniger peinlich endeten als die Napoleons. Wie immer konnten sie sich nicht einigen, ob Alexander der Große mehr Glück oder mehr Verstand hatte, und so plätscherte die Unterhaltung vor sich hin, bis schließlich nur noch die Hälfte der Figuren auf dem Feld stand.

„Wenn diese Sache vorbei ist, werde ich wieder gehen, denke ich", bemerkte Methos resigniert.

„Schon? Du warst kaum vier Jahre hier."

Methos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich irgendwo länger geblieben bin. Ich weiß auch nicht, irgendwie fällt es mir schwer, irgendwo zu bleiben. Rom vielleicht, auch wenn ich mich da manchmal alt fühle, oder England. Da liegt die Zukunft, wie es scheint."

„Nun ja, wir haben auf jeden Fall noch Zeit genug, um unser Spiel zu beenden, meinst du nicht?"

Methos setzte nickend zum nächsten Zug an, doch er wurde durch hämmernde Schläge an Darius' Tür unterbrochen. Sie tauschten einen verwirrten Blick, bevor Darius aufstand und sich anschickte, die Tür zu öffnen. Methos legte die Hand auf seinen Schwertknauf.

Vor der Tür stand ein junger Mann in für diese Tage ungewöhnlich sauberer Militäruniform. Ein _Lieutenant_ , wenn Methos sich nicht allzu sehr irrte. Er wirkte gehetzt und fuhr instinktiv zusammen, als er Methos erblickte. Verschreckt sah er zu Darius, dann wieder zu Methos.

„Keine Sorge, Eugène. Komm rein."

Eugène zögerte einen Moment und trat dann ein. Er musterte Methos weiter misstrauisch und zuckte sogar zusammen, als Darius die Tür ins Schloss fallen ließ. Methos fragte sich, wieso er wohl so gehetzt war. Ob die Front schon näher war, als die Pariser vermuteten?

„Setz dich", bat Darius mit einem Wink zu seinem Stuhl. „Eugène, das hier ist mein alter Freund Benjamin. Du kannst ihm vertrauen."

Methos bezweifelte das stark, doch er sagte nichts, bis Darius sich an ihn wandte. „Benjamin, mein Schüler Eugène Victor de Chavannes."

Methos nickte de Chavannes zu und der nickte müde zurück. Er war blass und etwas wacklig auf den Beinen. Sichtlich erleichtert nahm er Darius' Angebot an und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Den Krug Bier, den Darius ihm anbot, hatte er mit wenigen Schlucken geleert.

„Ich brauche deinen Rat", begann de Chavannes, seine Augen und seine Haltung nahmen unbewusste soldatische Strenge an. Die Gehetztheit jedoch blieb in seinen Augen.

Darius starrte ihn einen Moment aus unergründlichen Augen an. „Worum geht es?", fragte er schließlich.

„Ich wurde damit beauftragt, einige … sensible Besitztümer zu verstecken, damit sie nicht in die Hände der Koalition fallen."

„Gold?", erkundigte sich Methos trocken.

De Chavannes versteifte sich und maß Methos kurz mit Blicken. Dann nickte er. „Einen Teil des Besitzes der Kaiserfamilie. Und einige andere Wertsachen. Unter anderem Juwelen. Der Kaiser ist nicht hier, aber für etwaige Notfälle hat der Marschall es angeordnet."

„Und wobei kann ich da helfen? Ich bin ein einfacher Priester", bemerkte Darius. Methos blickte ihn amüsiert an und de Chavannes tat es ihm gleich. Niemand, der Darius näher kannte, würde ihm das auch nur im Ansatz abkaufen, auch wenn er nicht von seiner Vergangenheit als Feldherr wusste.

„Ich will den Schatz nicht hier verstecken, keine Sorge. Der Marschall hat andere Vorstellungen, gerade dazu brauche ich deinen Rat und deine Hilfe."

Interessiert beugte Methos sich vor um sich de Chavannes' Plan anzuhören. Die Nacht versprach aufregender zu werden, als er vermutet hatte.

* * *

Adam Pierson hielt kaum merkbar inne, als Nick de Chavannes' Namen erwähnte. Er verbarg es besser als Amanda, aber Nick wusste trotzdem ganz genau, was das bedeutete. Er verkniff es sich aber, Pierson darauf anzusprechen. Wenn es ihm ernst damit war, Nick zu helfen, würde er früher oder später mit der Wahrheit herausrücken. Stattdessen folgte er ihm brav zur Métrostation.

„Wo fahren wir hin?"

Piersons Kopf fuhr herum, doch sein Gesicht blieb verschlossen. „Ein Buchladen, der einem Bekannten von mir gehört. Ich habe bei ihm früher Memoiren gekauft. Zur Recherche. Es gibt nicht besonders viele, die einen guten Preis erzielen, wenn es sich nicht um die Tagebücher von Berühmtheiten handelt. Jacques ist darauf spezialisiert, für jedes Buch den passenden Käufer zu finden. Und für jeden Käufer das passende Buch."

„Legal?"

Pierson musterte ihn einen Moment. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. Er antwortete erst, als sie unten auf dem Bahnsteig angekommen waren. „Beides. Aber es ist nicht unbedingt ein Markt, der voller Hehlerware ist. Ist ein bisschen wie mit Kunstwerken. Diebstähle in dem Bereich sind Auftragsarbeiten."

Der Zug fuhr ein, während Nick darüber nachdachte, wie wahrscheinlich es war, dass Denis Dubois von Profis bestohlen worden war. Nicht sehr wahrscheinlich, denn Profis hätten sich vermutlich nicht erwischen lassen. Außerdem waren die meisten Diebe zwar Verbrecher, aber keine Mörder.

Jacques, ein kleiner, dünner Mann in einem grauen Pullover, blickte sie wie ein Falke durch den oberen Teil seiner Gleitsichtgläser an, bevor er Pierson wiedererkannte und zu strahlen begann. Pierson antwortete mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Adam! Dich habe ich ja schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen. Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert. Siehst immer noch aus wie vor zehn Jahren. Was kann ich für dich tun? Suchst du was Bestimmtes?"

Pierson ließ seinen Blick unauffällig über die Regale wandern, während er bedächtig nickte. „Mein Freund hier", er deutete auf Nick, „wurde damit beauftragt, ein Buch wiederzubeschaffen, das gestohlen wurde. Das Tagebuch eines gewissen Eugène Victor de Chavannes. Hast du etwas darüber gehört?"

Jacques runzelte die Stirn. „Und was ist dabei für mich drin?"

„Das hängt ganz davon ab, was du mir sagen kannst."

„Hmm", brummte Jacques. „Ich fürchte gar nichts. Der Name sagt mir überhaupt nichts. Aus welcher Zeit?"

„Napoleonisch", warf Nick ein.

Jacques schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, wirklich nicht. Bei mir hat sich deswegen niemand gemeldet, ich fürchte, ich kann dir nicht weiterhelfen."

Piersons Blick verfinsterte sich. „Trotzdem danke."

Sie verabschiedeten sich, doch Pierson war nicht mehr bei der Sache. Er nickte nur abwesend, als Jacques ihn bat, bald wieder vorbeizuschauen. Draußen vor dem Laden atmete einmal tief durch und blickte Nick fragend an. „Was nun?"

Nick seufzte. „Noch mal den Terminkalender durchgehen, würde ich sagen. Aber er hat wirklich nicht viel gemacht in den Tagen vor seinem Tod. Hauptsächlich Arbeit und dann hat er sich die Katakomben ein paar Mal angesehen."

Pierson merkte auf. „Die Katakomben?"

* * *

 _Paris, März 1814_

Der Plan war nicht schlecht, das musste Methos zugeben. Nur erforderte er mehr Arbeit, als ihm lieb war, und da er nun einmal eingeweiht war, würde Darius darauf bestehen, dass er mithalf. Nachdem er Darius und de Chavannes nach draußen gefolgt war und die mit Schnitzereien verzierten Kisten mit ihren schweren Vorhängeschlössern gesehen hatte, stöhnte er. De Chavannes blickte ihn irritiert an.

„Die Kisten sind zu auffällig. Niemand würde euch abkaufen, dass ihr darin Knochen umbettet", erklärte er.

Darius nickte. „Ganz deiner Meinung. Und deshalb wirst du uns helfen. Ich zeige euch, wo wir die Kisten aufbewahren und irgendwo habe ich noch unauffälligere Sachen herumliegen. Kommt mit."

„Hey", protestierte Methos. „Wer sagt, dass ich euch helfe?"

Der vorwurfsvolle Blick, mit dem Darius ihn strafte, war schon genug, um seinen Widerstand zu überwinden. „Tu' es einem Freund zuliebe, ja? Du weißt nie, wann sich eine gute Tat auszahlt."

Methos seufzte und nickte geschlagen. Es dauerte eine Stunde, bis sie die kostbaren Geschmeide sicher in die neuen Kisten umgebettet hatten, sodass nichts mehr verdächtig klimperte. Die alten, zerlumpten Kleider, die Darius aus irgendeiner Truhe hervorgezogen hatten, waren zu allem Überfluss auch noch voller Flöhe. Als sie endlich losfuhren, war Methos ausgesprochen unzufrieden, müde und mies gelaunt. Dass er die Fahrt hinten zwischen den Kisten auf dem Karren mit Fluchen und Kratzen verbrachte, verbesserte seine Stimmung auch nicht gerade. Die Arme taten ihm jetzt schon weh und er freute sich beileibe nicht darauf, sie auch noch in die Minenschächte hinunter zu tragen. Wenigstens gab er einen überzeugenden Totengräber ab.

Es war schon nach Mitternacht, als sie den Eingang zu den Katakomben erreichten. Das Tor war verschlossen und so musste sich Darius wohl oder übel auf die Suche nach dem Friedhofswärter machen, der in einem der gegenüberliegenden Häuser wohnte. Der alte Mann war nicht gerade erfreut darüber so spät noch aus dem Bett geholt zu werden, und so zeterte er ohne Pause.

„Was hat sich der Bischof nur dabei gedacht? Mit ist absolut egal, wie viel weniger beunruhigend der nächtliche Transport für die Stadtbevölkerung ist. Ich habe ein Recht auf meinen Schlaf! Wenn ihm das nicht passt, kann er sich einen anderen Friedhofswärter suchen!"

Darius folgte ihm mit einigen Schritten Abstand und lächelte verlegen, als er an ihnen vorbeiging. Der alte Fuchs konnte immer noch überzeugender lügen als ein Athener Politiker.

„Sagt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr fertig seid", murrte der Wärter, bevor er Darius mit einem herzhaften Gähnen die Schlüssel in die Hand drückte und davon trottete.

„Vielleicht hätten wir doch einen der unbewachten Eingänge nehmen sollen und nicht den offiziellen", bemerkte de Chavannes, als der Mann endlich außer Hörweite war.

„Unsinn, da wären wir noch mehr aufgefallen, falls uns irgendwer gesehen hätte", gab Methos zurück. „In die alten Minen klettern nachts nur Schmuggler und Diebe. Und jetzt lasst uns endlich anfangen. Ein paar Stunden Schlaf diese Nacht wären nicht schlecht."

Darius nahm die Lampe vom Kutschbock und ging voran, Methos und de Chavannes folgten mit der ersten der drei Kisten. Methos' Arme protestierten und für ein paar Sekunden drohte die Kiste zu fallen, doch dann biss er die Zähne zusammen und griff mit aller Kraft zu. Der Weg hinunter in die Katakomben war an einigen Stellen schmal, gesäumt von Knochen, die an den Seiten der Schächte als makaberes _Memento mori_ arrangiert waren. Methos fühlte sich vage unbehaglich, wie immer auf Friedhöfen.

Es dauerte unerwartet lange Minuten, bis sie endlich den Abschnitt der Minenschächte erreichten, in dem die neueren Gebeine untergebracht wurden. Die Knochen waren hier lange nicht so liebevoll arrangiert wie in den oberen Schächten. Methos und de Chavannes mussten immer wieder innehalten, um nicht über Schlüsselbeine oder Oberschenkelknochen zu stolpern. Darius seufzte nur, als er das Chaos sah.

„Da lobe ich mir die alten Ossarien in Judäa", murmelte Methos, als sie endlich die Kiste abgestellt hatten. Er dachte gar nicht daran, auf den fragenden Blick von de Chavannes zu antworten.

„Erst einmal das Gold ausladen, würde ich sagen", meinte Darius. Beiläufig zündete er eine Fackel an, danach eine zweite, sodass das ganze Ausmaß der Katastrophe zu überschauen war. „Dann nehmt ihr die leere Kiste wieder mit hoch, während ich hier damit anfange die Knochen zu ordnen. Habt ihr euch den Weg gemerkt?"

De Chavannes schüttelte den Kopf. Methos nickte. Zurück kamen sie wesentlich schneller voran. Schlussendlich verbrachten sie aber trotzdem die halbe Nacht damit, Kisten hinauf und hinab zu tragen. Methos taten die Arme und die Füße weh, also setzte er sich kurzerhand auf den Boden und lehnte sich mit einer stummen Entschuldigung an die aufgestapelten Toten, als die letzte Kiste geleert war. Darius war immer noch nicht damit fertig, alles dezent zu verstecken, aber er hatte sich ein ausgeklügeltes System ausgedacht: Auf eine Lage aus Ellen, Speichen, Schien- und Wadenbeinen legte er die in Leintücher gewickelten Wertsachen und stellte vor sie einen Schädel. Methos war kurz davor einzunicken, als der letzte Knochen endlich an seinen Platz geschoben wurde. Darius seufzte erleichtert und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Kutte ab.

„So, ich denke, das wird man sich merken können, meint ihr nicht?"

Sein Blick fiel auf ein großes Ω aus Schädeln.

„Sehr ominös", meinte Methos.

„Ich dachte es wäre subtiler als ein Χ", entgegnete Darius schulterzuckend, und Methos musste zugeben, dass er damit nicht ganz falsch lag.

„Und ich kann mich darauf verlassen, dass ihr das Geheimnis für euch behaltet?", fragte de Chavannes in einem drohenden Ton. Mit den Augen fixierte er allerdings nur Methos.

„Solche Mengen an Juwelen sind den Ärger, den sie mit sich bringen, nur selten wert", antwortete er matt. „Und ich bin kein Freund von Ärger, weswegen ich aus dieser Stadt verschwinden werde, sobald dieser dumme Krieg vorbei ist."

Damit gab sich de Chavannes zufrieden, auch wenn Methos den Verdacht hatte, dass es mehr an Darius' mahnenden Blicken lag. „Dann lasst uns nach Hause gehen", murmelte de Chavannes erschöpft. „Marianne wird sich wundern, wo ich solange bleibe, und ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie lange ich mich noch auf den Beinen halten kann."

Das müde Lächeln beim Gedanken an seine Frau und das erschöpfte Zittern, das durch de Chavannes Hände fuhr, blieben in Methos' Gedächtnis, obwohl sie sich nie wieder sahen.

* * *

„Ich habe eine Idee, wo wir mehr herausfinden können", sagte Pierson schließlich, nachdem er wieder einen Moment abwesend in die Luft gestarrt hatte.

„Ach wirklich?", platzte es aus Nick heraus. Der sarkastische Unterton war nicht zu überhören. „Darauf wäre ich nie gekommen."

Pierson hob die Augenbrauen, dann blickte er auf seine Uhr. „Aber vorher sollten wir etwas essen, schlage ich vor. Ich kennen einen guten Chinesen."

Der Chinese war nicht unbedingt nach Nicks Geschmack, aber Pierson ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Wenigstens gab es im Restaurant einige Nischen, in denen man weitestgehend unbehelligt blieb. Pierson bestellte aus dem Gedächtnis, ohne die Karte auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sein Glas Wein und Nicks Glas Wasser waren bald serviert, nur das Essen ließ auf sich warten. Jede Menge Zeit zum Reden.

„Ich kannte de Chavannes", gab Pierson zu, während er den Wein in seinem Glas in Augenschein nahm. „Flüchtig. Über Darius, von dem hast du gehört, nehme ich an?"

Nick schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass irgendeiner der Unsterblichen in dieser Stadt ihn wenigstens erwähnt hätte. Als Rom im Untergang begriffen war, war Darius einer der mächtigsten Generäle der Goten. Er wollte Paris erobern. Dabei hat er den damals ältesten Unsterblichen der Welt getötet. Danach hat er sich vollkommen verändert; von diesem Tag an lebte er als Mönch in Paris. Er hat nie wieder jemanden enthauptet."

„Aber jemand hat ihn erwischt", riet Nick.

Pierson nickte seufzend. „Sterbliche, ausgerechnet. Eine Gruppe von Beobachtern, die uns für widernatürlich hielten. Ich glaube, kaum ein Unsterblicher hätte es gewagt. Sogar die, die ihn nicht mochten, hatte eine Menge Respekt vor ihm. Außerdem hätten sie ihn von heiligem Boden herunterlocken müssen."

„Und alle wundern sich, warum ich lieber gestorben wäre."

Pierson runzelte die Stirn. „Diese Einstellung kann ich nicht wirklich nachvollziehen." Er schüttelte den Kopf, doch bevor Nick widersprechen konnte, sprach er weiter. „Aber wir kommen vom Thema ab: Eugène de Chavannes. Er war noch recht jung, ein Schüler von Darius, ein Sterblicher und _Lieutenant_ in Napoleons Armee, als die _Coalition_ kurz vor Paris stand. Er starb kurz darauf, in der Schlacht von Paris, glaube ich. Es war jedenfalls bevor ich die Stadt verließ."

„Und?" Pierson sollte endlich zum Punkt kommen, dachte sich Nick.

„De Chavannes, Darius und ich waren die einzigen, die wussten, wo die Marschälle von Paris einige besonders wertvolle Gegenstände verstecken ließen. Falls de Chavannes niemandem etwas gesagt hat und niemand auf die Idee gekommen ist, die Katakomben umzukrempeln, sollten sie immer noch da sein."

Nick konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Dubois in dem Tagebuch über eine Passage gestolpert war, in der de Chavannes den Auftrag erwähnt hatte, vielleicht sogar einige Details. „Und Dubois war dort unten um sie zu suchen."

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber da der größte Teil gar nicht für Besucher geöffnet ist …" Pierson zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe mich nach dieser Episode für ein Jahrhundert von Frankreich ferngehalten, so gut es ging."

Es juckte Nick zu fragen, was er stattdessen getrieben hatte, doch die Bedienung machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Pierson stürzte sich mit Gusto auf sein Essen und die Unterhaltung war damit fürs Erste beendet. Nick knabberte eher verhalten an seiner Pekingente und dachte über sein Gegenüber nach. Was wusste er schon über Pierson? Eigentlich nur, dass er sehr sparsam mit Informationen umging und um einiges älter war als Nick.

* * *

Sie warteten, bis die Sonne untergegangen war. Der Eingang zu den Katakomben war schon längst versperrt; der letzte Angestellte schloss das Metallgitter am Boden fest, als sie gerade Position bezogen hatten. Methos bestand darauf zu warten, um sicherzugehen, dass keine Wachleute patrouillierten. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er die Pariser Museumsverwaltung überschätzt. Es handelte sich ja nicht um die Mona Lisa oder einen Renoir.

Nick grübelte die ganze Zeit über finster vor sich hin und Methos fühlte sich an Duncan erinnert, der auch immer zu viel über alles nachdenken musste. Gegen elf Uhr, nachdem der letzte Passant seinen Hund ausgeführt hatte und die Partygänger auf Partys und nicht mehr auf dem Weg dorthin waren, gestikulierte er zum Eingang hinüber. Nick zögerte ein paar Sekunden, bevor er zur Tür schlich und ohne Erfolg an ihr rüttelte.

„So wird das nichts", zischte Methos und kramte aus den Tiefen seines Mantels einen Dietrich hervor. Ein bisschen Feingefühl und die Stifte rutschten brav an ihre Plätze. Als das Schloss mit einem leisen Klicken aufsprang, schob Nick vorsichtig das Gitter nach oben. „Ich hätte es mir denken können", murmelte er. „Ein Freund von Amanda. Wahrscheinlich auch von Hauptberuf Dieb."

Methos schnaubte amüsiert, nahm seine Taschenlampe und leuchtete den Gang hinunter. „Nicht in diesem Jahrhundert. Zumindest nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt. Gib mir einen Moment, ja? Es hat sich ganz schön verändert in den letzten zweihundert Jahren."

Nick blickte ihn zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts. Es dauerte gut eine Minute, bis er im Geiste die Schilder und das Moos entfernt hatte und sich wieder sicher war, wo sie hin mussten. Ihre Schritte hallten durch die leeren Gänge und im schwankenden Licht der Taschenlampe blickten die Totenköpfe sie anklagend an. Die Toten schätzten es offenbar nicht, dass ihre Ruhe gestört wurde. Methos wurde noch dazu unangenehm an Caspians Vorstellung von bronzezeitlicher Inneneinrichtung erinnert. Nicht, dass er damals mehr Stil gehabt hatte. Erinnern wollte er sich trotzdem nicht.

Drei Abzweigungen weiter musste er noch ein Schloss knacken. Dieses Mal war es noch leichter. Es war wirklich fast schon peinlich, wie schlecht Friedhöfe in diesem Jahrhundert bewacht wurden. Es gab Zeiten, da hatte man ganze Regimenter dazu abbeordert, Königsgräber zu schützen. Andererseits war der Diebstahl von Knochen offenbar kein Problem mehr. Je weiter sie vorankamen, desto bekannter kam Methos der Weg vor, bis sie endlich den Gang erreichten, an den Methos sich am besten erinnerte.

„Hier", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Wonach soll ich suchen?"

„Ein Omega. Auf der rechten Seite."

Etwa fünfzig Meter den Gang hinter fanden sie es. Die Schädel waren noch immer so angeordnet wie damals. Darius' Lächeln flackerte in Methos' Gedächtnis auf, bis es wieder vor der Realität verblasste.

„Halt die Taschenlampe", wies Methos Nick an, der der Aufforderung ohne zu murren nachkam. Methos griff sich den erstbesten Schädel, steckte die Finger durch die Augenhöhlen und zog vorsichtig. Er gab nicht nach. Er versuchte es noch einmal mit mehr Kraft, und dieses Mal rutschte der Schädel unter Protest aus seiner Position. Dahinter befand sich ein eingestaubtes Bündel, das Methos vorsichtig hervorzog. Er schlug die Stofffalten zurück, nieste, und zum Vorschein kamen eine goldene Kette mit Smaragden, dazu passende Ohrringe, eine einzelne 20-Francs-Münze und verschiedene lose Edelsteine.

„Na bitte", sagte er triumphierend. „Es ist immer noch da."

Er wollte gerade den Schädel wieder an seinen Platz schieben, als sie von einem Lichtstrahl gestreift wurden. Methos erstarrte und stand wie das sprichwörtliche Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Da er mit den Augen kaum etwas ausmachen konnte, fielen ihm erst jetzt die gedämpften Schritte auf, die nicht so durch die Gänge hallten wie seine und Nicks. Er hörte, wie Nick seine Pistole hervorholte und entsicherte.

Die Schritte verstummten. „Das würde ich lassen", blaffte eine männliche Stimme, während die Taschenlampe direkt auf Nick gerichtet wurde. Jetzt konnte Methos die Füße des Mannes erkennen, die in Stoff gewickelt waren. „In meiner anderen Hand halte ich eine Waffe, und ich ziele auf Sie. Ah, nicht die Taschenlampe heben, sonst schieße ich!"

Nick blieb beinahe reglos stehen, doch Methos spürte mehr als dass er sah wie er die Muskeln kaum merklich anspannte und sich seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sein Gegenüber richtete. Der Mann war kein Unsterblicher; ohne Schwert konnte er ihnen herzlich wenig antun, aber anscheinend hatte Nick diese Erkenntnis noch nicht verinnerlicht.

„Also, was machen Sie hier?"

Nick blinzelte in das grelle Licht. „Nadine Dubois hat mich beauftragt herauszufinden, was mit ihrem Bruder passiert ist", presste er schließlich zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Der Mann hielt inne. „Sie weiß also, was im Tagebuch steht. Zu dumm, dann muss ich sie auch noch beseitigen."

„Nadine hat keine Ahnung!", protestierte Nick mit einer Energie, die Methos überraschte. Nicks Hände aber blieben ruhig.

„Und wie sollten Sie sonst darauf gekommen sein hier nach dem Schatz zu suchen?"

Darauf wusste Nick nichts zu erwidern, also presste er die Lippen zusammen und starrte herausfordernd dahin, wo er sein Gegenüber vermutete. Der schwieg eisern zurück, bis er schließlich sagte: „Nun, lassen Sie sich nicht aufhalten. Machen Sie ruhig weiter. Und Sie sollten vielleicht Ihre Waffe fallen lassen."

Methos erkannte einen Befehl, wenn er ihn hörte, also seufzte er und machte sich an die Arbeit. Nick dagegen ließ es sich nicht nehmen, die Pistole so langsam wie möglich auf den Boden zu legen.

Es ging überraschend schnell voran, sobald Methos erst einmal herausbekommen hatte, wie viel Kraft er brauchte, um die Schädel herauszuziehen. Es tat ihm fast schon leid, die Arbeit einer ganzen Nacht in so kurzer Zeit zu zerstören. Als alle Bündel zu seinen Füßen lagen und kein Schädel mehr übrig war, drehte er sich zu dem Mann mit der Taschenlampe um.

„Und was nun?"

„Suchen Sie weiter", befahl der höhnisch.

Methos rollte mit den Augen. „Das war alles. Stand das nicht im Tagebuch? Nur hinter den Schädeln."

Der Mann merkte auf und richtete seine Taschenlampe nun auf Methos, der seelenruhig die Hände hob.

„Such weiter oder ich schieße", zischte er.

Methos zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie werden mich so oder so töten, stimmt's? Genauso wie Nadine, die keine Ahnung von alledem hat, einfach um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen. Und wegen was? Einem bisschen Geld und Juwelen? Die können Sie gerne haben."

„Such weiter!"

Methos hob die Augenbrauen und schwieg einen Moment. „Nein."

Ein Knall peitschte durch den Stollen und Methos spürte, wie ihn eine Kugel in die Brust traf. Es dauerte einen ewigen Moment, bevor er vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte und auf den Boden sackte. Das Echo des Pistolenschusses hallte durch die Schächte, und Methos fragte sich, warum er so etwas immer mit sich machen ließ. Ans Sterben hatte er sich nie gewöhnen können.

Als er keuchend wieder zu sich kam, lagen die Taschenlampen auf dem Boden und der Mörder von Denis Dubois lag mit Handschellen gefesselt neben ihm. Als er sah, wie Methos sich die Brust rieb, weiteten sich seine Augen. Einen Schrei verkniff er sich, denn Nick drückte ihm ein Knie in den Rückten. Als er sah, wie Methos sich aufsetzte, nickte er ihm zu. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Hmm", brummte Methos. Dann stand er mühselig auf und klopfte sich Dreck von der Kleidung. Nebenbei musterte er den Mann, der ihn immer noch ungläubig anstarrte. Er war eher unauffällig, Mitte dreißig bis vierzig, drahtig und seine Haare waren etwas länger als derzeit in Mode.

„Wer sind Sie?", stammelte er, als er Methos dabei zusah, wie er das Loch in seinem Pullover inspizierte.

Methos blickte ihm kühl in die Augen. „Doctor Benjamin Adams. Nicht erfreut, Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen. Und Sie?"

Der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen und schaute zu Boden. Er war kreidebleich. „Als hätte er einen Geist gesehen", murmelte Methos. Dann schnappte er sich eine der Taschenlampen und ging hinüber zu de Chavannes Schatz. Er spürte Nicks neugierigen Blick auf sich, als er in einigen Beuteln kramte und sich wahllos Schmuckstücke und Diamanten besah, bis sein Blick auf einen Ring mit kreuzförmigem Rubinbesatz fiel. Er hielt ihn kurz direkt ins Licht und ließ ihn danach in seiner Manteltasche verschwinden.

„Was soll das?", fragte Nick misstrauisch.

„Ein kleines Souvenir. Niemand wird ihn vermissen. Ich denke, für den Rest wäre meine Hilfe eher hinderlich. Am besten sagen wir, dass ich nie hier war. In zwei Tagen bei Joe? Wir haben immer noch eine Menge zu besprechen. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, wie die Geschichte ausgeht."

Nick nickte. Methos winkte noch kurz zum Abschied und verschwand dann im Dunkeln.

* * *

Joe nahm die Nachrichten von Nicks Tod, seiner Wiederauferstehung und Amandas Rolle in all dem mit gemischten Gefühlen auf. „Er schien ein netter Junge zu sein. Zu dumm, dass er all das nicht so gut aufnimmt wie Richie."

Methos nickte abwesend und lauschte der Musik. Joe war immer noch nicht über Richies Tod hinweg und Methos musste gestehen, dass er sich bei dem Gedanken an ihn auch noch leicht wehmütig fühlte. Amanda wusste es gut zu verstecken, aber ihr ging es ähnlich. Immerhin tat es ihr offensichtlich gut, seinen Umzug zu überwachen. Methos hatte kurz mit ihr geredet. Sie war fast wieder sie selbst.

„Du meldest dich, wenn du umgezogen bist, ja?", fragte Joe, und es war deutlich, dass Methos es bereuen würde, wenn er es nicht tat.

„Damit du meinem Beobachter Bescheid geben kannst?"

„Also bitte, du bist mein Freund, Methos. Habe ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wer Adam Pierson, gestorben während eines Badeurlaubs in Griechenland, unterrichtet von Duncan MacLeod –" Methos grinste bei dem Gedanken. „‒ als Beobachter zugeteilt wurde?"

„Jemand, den ich kenne?"

Joe grinste. „Nicht offiziell, denkst du etwa, dass wir so naiv sind? Aber Amy scheint nicht wirklich gut mit ihrem neuen Job als Methos-Forscherin zurechtzukommen, also hat man sie zurück in den Außendienst versetzt und sich gedacht, dass der harmlose ehemalige Beobachter Adam Pierson ganz der richtige wäre."

Methos stöhnte. „Das nenne ich Ironie des Schicksals. Ich hoffe doch, dass sie für sich behalten hat, dass ich ein bisschen zu alt für Adam Pierson bin."

Joe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du willst nicht wissen, wie sehr wir bei dem Eintrag geflunkert haben."

Methos hob das Glas Whisky, das vor ihm stand, aber bevor er zum Trinken kam, spürte er die Gegenwart eines anderen Unsterblichen, der sich ihnen näherte. „Ich denke Nick ist da", meinte er trocken.

Er sollte Recht behalten. Joe stand auf und sprach kurz mit ihm, bevor er wieder hinter der Bar verschwand und sie mit Argusaugen beobachtete. Nick sah mehr oder weniger genauso aus wie in den Katakomben. Methos vermutete insgeheim, dass sein Kleiderschrank sehr eintönig aussehen musste. Nur seine Laune schien sich marginal verbessert zu haben. Er versuchte es sogar mit einem Lächeln, als er sich in Joes verlassenen Stuhl setzte.

Methos prostete ihm zur Begrüßung zu und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Als er fertig war, ließ er die Eiswürfel im Glas klirren. „Und, was habe ich verpasst?"

„Nicht viel. Alain Gaspard hat zugegeben, dass er Denis Dubois getötet hat, weil er den Schatz für sich haben wollte. Er hat Spielschulden, ist arbeitslos und besessen von den Katakomben. So hat er Dubois kennen gelernt, der ihm von dem Schatz erzählt hat. Nur wo er versteckt war hat er ihm verschwiegen. Anscheinend wollte er Gaspards Hilfe, um den Schatz zu finden und ihn einem Museum zu spenden. Nadine Dubois war überglücklich, dass ich nicht nur das Tagebuch gefunden habe, sondern auch den Mörder ihres Bruders. Am Ende hat der französische Staat mir sogar einen Finderlohn versprochen."

„Und Gaspard?"

„Ist überzeugt davon, dass die Geister der Katakomben sich an ihm rächen oder er verrückt wird."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Methos vermisste Darius immer noch. Besonders in Momenten wie diesen, in denen er ihm gerne etwas erzählt oder ihn etwas gefragt hätte. Kaum jemand hatte ihn so gut gekannt wie er. Und niemand sonst hatte seinen inneren Zwiespalt nachvollziehen können, obwohl sie ansonsten grundverschieden waren.

„Was hat es eigentlich mit Benjamin Adams auf sich?", fragte Nick aus heiterem Himmel.

„Nichts besonderes. Das war mein Name Anfang des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts."

„Also nicht Ihr richtiger Name?"

Methos grinste schief. „Nach all dem Ärger können wir beim Du bleiben, meinst du nicht? Wenn Amanda ihren Willen bekommt – und wir beide wissen, dass das ziemlich wahrscheinlich ist – sehen wir in der Zukunft noch eine Menge voneinander. Und nein, meinen richten Namen benutze ich schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Die meisten, die ihn kannten, sind inzwischen tot."

Nicks Augen verengten sich und er lehnte sich etwas vor. „Und wie soll ich jemandem vertrauen, jemandem mein Leben anvertrauen, der mir noch nicht einmal seinen Namen verrät, _Mr. Pierson_?"

Methos musste gestehen, dass Nick nicht ganz Unrecht hatte. Aber Vertrauen war nichts, was ihm leicht fiel. „In meinem Fall ist es dasselbe. Wem ich mit meinem Namen traue, dem muss ich auch mit meinem Leben vertrauen. Deswegen mache ich es nicht zur Gewohnheit."

Nick würdigte das noch nicht einmal einer Antwort und starrte ihn stattdessen erwartungsvoll und etwas entnervt an.

Methos seufzte. „Also gut." Er hatte in letzter Zeit zu viel Zeit mit Leuten verbracht, die ihn kannten – dunkle Geheimnisse inklusive. „Methos. Mein Name ist Methos."

Nick blinzelte verwirrt. „Und?"

„Der legendäre Methos. Der älteste Unsterbliche. Über fünftausend Jahre alt. Früher oder später hört jeder Unsterbliche Geschichten über mich. Und ich wäre dankbar, wenn die Geschichten Jahrtausende in der Vergangenheit liegen und nicht wahr sind. Im Dunkel der Geschichte zu verschwinden war harte Arbeit."

Nick musterte ihn zweifelnd.

„Du kannst Joe fragen, wenn du willst. Ich weiß, ich sehe für mein Alter sehr gut aus."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und Methos wandte sich wieder seinem Glas zu. Die Eiswürfel hatten sich inzwischen aufgelöst, aber die Flüssigkeit flirrte noch immer vor Kälte.

„Ich schätze wenn das stimmt, kannst du mir wenigstens beibringen, wie man überlebt."

Methos nickte kurz. „Überleben ist einfach. Die Frage ist, wie viel es dir wert ist."

Nick blickte ihn fragend an.

„Traue niemandem. Kämpf nicht fair. Aber früher oder später findet jeder von uns Freunde. Unsterbliche Freunde, denn diese Freundschaften halten länger und wir müssen nicht verstecken, wer wir sind. Du solltest vorsichtig sein, wen du an dich heran lässt, denn ‒"

„‒ es kann nur einen geben. Ich kenn die Regel." Nicks Miene wurde finster und Methos konnte sich denken, an wen er dachte.

„Ich spreche aus eigener Erfahrung wenn ich sage, dass das gewaltig schief gehen kann. Wer weiß, ob die Sache überhaupt wahr ist. Manchmal denke ich, dass es nur eine Geschichte ist, die wir einander erzählen, um unserer Existenz Sinn zu geben. Ich war schon über tausend, als ich das erste Mal davon gehört habe. Und selbst wenn es wahr ist – in meinem ganzen Leben gab es nie nur einen von uns. Wer sagt, dass es in den nächsten fünftausend Jahren soweit ist? Im Endeffekt solltest du deine Freundschaft mit Amanda nicht wegen der Möglichkeit aufs Spiel setzen, dass ihr am Ende die einzigen seid, die übrig sind. Es ist viel wahrscheinlicher, dass einer von euch lange vorher draufgeht. Und ohne Amanda hättest du so oder so keine Zukunft."

„Und darüber soll ich mich freuen? Dass ich den Rest meines Lebens damit verbringen werde, anderen Leuten die Köpfe abzuschlagen, bis ich ein Duell verliere?"

Methos lachte kurz. „Du musst zugeben, dass es besser ist als die Alternative. Das Leben hat eine Menge zu bieten und wenn man es geschickt anstellt, kann man Duellen Jahrzehnte oder Jahrhunderte aus dem Weg gehen."

Nick blickte abwesend auf die Tischplatte, mit einem traurigen und sehnsuchtsvollen Ausdruck in den Augen. Methos konnte sich denken, um was es ging, auch wenn weder er noch Amanda ihm ein Sterbenswörtchen davon gesagt hatten.

„Bei Gelegenheit muss ich dir einmal die de Valincourts vorstellen – verheiratet seit dreihundert Jahren", murmelte er.

Nick wachte aus seinen Tagträumen auf.

„Aber vorher kommst du mit mir nach London."

„London? Warum London?"

„Weil Noah Benjamin sich dort fürs Medizinstudium eingeschrieben hat und ich zu lange an seiner Identität gesessen habe, um sie wegen Amanda und dir aufzugeben."

Den Rest des Abends verbrachte Nick damit, vergebens zu versuchen, Methos von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Nick erinnerte Methos daran, wie es war, Kinder zu haben. Und als Joe sich endlich zu ihnen setzte, erzählten sie Nick jede peinliche Geschichte über Amanda, an die sie sich erinnerten.

 _Fin_


End file.
